


Canadian Crush

by RussianHatter



Series: America and Russia's fantasies [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianHatter/pseuds/RussianHatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canada couldn't believe he was going to do this. He had wanted Russia for such a long time, now was his chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canadian Crush

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hetalia

It was after the next day's meeting that Russia found himself at America's room with Canada. He bit his plump lip softly, nervous for what he knew was going to happen to him later.

"Alright Russia." America said once he locked the door, making Russia look at him "I want you to strip and get doggy style on the bed, now." he commanded.

Russia shivered and began to quickly unlatch his coat, but he suddely stopped

"Wait." Canada said, holding Russia's wrist. He was nervous too, though they had invited him into their relationship...well America did "Do it slowly, give..us a show." he almost said 'me'

Russia blushed softly and nodded. He pulled away and faced the similar looking nations. Slowly, Russia unlatched the final hook on his coat and rolled his shoulders, letting his coat fall to the ground. He raised a gloved hand to his mouth and bit the tip of his finger, slowly removing the brown glove as his other hand undid the buttons of his shirt and gently teased the newly revealed skin.

Russia looked at America and Canada, his eyes half way lidded in arousal, then he shivered at what he saw. America and Canada gazing at him, their eyes darkened with lust. America had a hand palming himself through his pants, unashamed, while Canada just stared, a prominent erection tenting his pants.

Russia never felt more sexy then he did right then.

Russia unbuttoned his pants and let them fall along with his boxers. He stepped out of his boots and pants then crawled onto the bed. He looked back at the two nations, his violet eyes swirling heatedly as he swayed his bare ass to them.

America walked forward quickly and gripped Russia's ass, biting a cheek. He loved the moan that left Russia's mouth and kneeded Russia's cheeks, nipping and bitting at the skin.

Canada walked forward slower. He reached Russia's still sock covered feet and pulled them off with his teeth. He kissed Russia's foot then slowly began sucking on Russia's toes, groaning softly in pleasure at the taste.

Russia gasped at the two mouths on different parts of his body. He was surprised as Canada began sucking on his toes "C-Canada~" he moaned softly, unknowingly giving the other nation courage.

Canada shivered hard and his cock throbbed. He looked at America and whispered something into his ear.

America grinned and nodded, moving away from Russia's ass to allow Canada to take his place. Then he got in front of Russia's face, unbuttoning his pants and pulling out his hard dick. He rubbed some of his pre-cum over Russia's pouty lips as the childish nation looked up at his with those big eyes. Then his member throbbed as Russia licked his lips, tasting America's pre-cum.

Russia hummed at the taste of America's essence then gasped and moaned loudly. He gripped the sheets hard as he felt a tongue at his entrance, pushing in

"C-canada! Wha-ah~!" Russia moaned again, his legs spreading for more without his permission.

Canada spread Russia's cheek wider, thrusting his tongue into Russia's entrance. Making Russia shiver and mewl in pleasure. The Canadian grinned and pushed both of his thumbs into Russia's entrance, spreading the whole wider and wider as he began kissing up Russia's spine. Canada pushed his thumbs deeper into the Russian, rubbing the inner walls. He wanted to make sure Russia was stretched enough for two.

America left for a second before coming back with lube. He knelt down and turned Russia's head, kissing him fiercely. He pulled back and motioned Canada to come over.

As Canada made his way towards Russia's front. Russia took the lube and poured some on America's member, then Canada's. He gripped both of them and began stroking, spreading the lube.

America hissed at the coldness then groaned, bucking into Russia's hand "Yes baby..."

Canada bit his lip at the coldness, his cock twitching slightly, then groaned as well, slowly thrusting into Russia's hand. He wished, in the back of his mind, that he was thrusting into Russia's mouth instead. Maybe he could next time, and he would make sure there was a next time.

"Alright, Canada, you hold him up." America said as he pulled away from Russia's hand.

Canada nodded as Russia got up to his knees. He lifted Russia up until the other nation had his legs wrapped around his waist. He smiled as Russia's arms wrapped around his neck, then the Canadian gripped Russia's soft ass and spread his cheeks "He is ready, America." he said

America grinned and got closer "We are going to rock your world, babe." he said to Russia as he gripped his erection and guided it to the stretched entrance. America slowly pushed in, sighing as the heat encased his hardness then gripped Russia's ass as well, keeping it spread.

Canada let go of Russia to grip his throbbing member as well. He slowly pushed into Russia, muffling his groan by biting into Russia's neck "Fuck it's tight..." he said against Russia's neck, slightly licking the salty skin as he gripped Russia's hips.

Russia had whimpered when America entered his stretched entrance but cried out when Canada pushed into him. His naild slightly dug into Canada's back as he felt almost to full, like he could be ripped open if they were an inch bigger.

Russia gave a slight cry as they began moving within him. Their members going deep inside, stretching him still. Tears of pained pleasure quickly gathered in his now glassy violet eyes as he moaned.

Canada and America thrust in time with each other. Their groans echoing each other. The tightness made them start pounding into Russia, going faster with each sinful cry that left the Russian's plump lips.

Canada stared at Russia's mouth through slightly foggy glasses then seized them, kissing the nation deeply.

America attacked Russia's neck, sucking and biting whatever skin his lips touched.

It seemed like barely any time passed when Russia suddenly screamed, tightening around both of their members and his cum splashing against Canada's hard chest. Canada and America shouted Russia's name as the same time, their cum shooting inside of the Russian.

They all fell to the side, panting. America slowly removed himself from Russia's abused entrance and rolled onto his back needing to cool down but falling asleep. Then in America's sleep, he rolled back onto his side and loosely hugged Russia

Russia shivered slightly at the feeling yet mentally frowned, he wanted America to stay inside him longer. Then he noticed Canada was still holding onto his hips and still inside. Russia began to remove his arms from Canada's shoulders but stopped and smiled as Canada got closer, nuzzling his hair.

Figuring that Canada was asleep as well, Russia decided to join the two in slumber. He fell asleep quickly, loving the warmth he felt from the two.

Canada slowly opened his eyes as Russia fell asleep and kissed Russia's forehead "Goodnight, my love..." he whispered quietly before holding Russia tighter and falling into a real sleep.


End file.
